Beauty and the Beast
by Dragon fangirl
Summary: Violet hates what she has become but has learned to live with and use it to her advantage. What is she to do when she is faced with the same kind of creatures she responsible for her worst memories? How will she react to the treaty that protects them?
1. Chapter 1

**This is mainly Violet's story so it is going to mainly be in her point of view. It will jump around when I think it will make more since in someone else's view but no guaranties I will have any specific character's POV. If something doesn't make since go ahead and ask me, I might have it planned in to be explained later though so if that is the case then I'll just ask you to wait patiently but if not I will most definitely explain. Sometimes things that I know about characters or situations don't quite make it to the page and I don't catch it because it makes since to me so ask away**. **I also have no beta so if there is a mistake I didn't catch, sorry.**

I remember the day we died like it was yesterday. It was late on August 15, 2003, Jasmine's 10th birthday. She was so happy; her deep blue eyes were sparkling like stars. She was bouncing so much her dark brown hair almost seemed to have a life of its own, Jasmine was the most adorable little sister anyone could ask for. Even our brother Eric had to agree with that, the argumentative teen he was. She was our little angel, and that night was all about making her happy.

My family and I had just walked out of the theater on the edge of our little Oklahoma town after seeing Beauty and the Beast on stage, her favorite Disney show, and were on our way to get something to eat. We were the last people out because Jasmine just had to go and meet the cast and my parents just couldn't tell her no. She always wanted to talk to actors; I remember how much she dreamed of being a big Broadway star. Eric would always talk with her about how he would have first dibs on interviews and photo opportunities, the family's personal reporter.

As we walked around the corner to the car, Eric realized his wallet wasn't in his pocket so he ran back to the theater while we waited by the car. We then heard a thud and I thought maybe a muffled yell, my parents thought he had tripped so they went to go check on him leaving Jasmine and I by the car. Not long after they left I heard my mother scream in horror and my father yelling at her to run. I immediately told Jasmine to get in the car, from the sound in my father's voice I knew I should stay with her. Before I was in the car I heard more screams and then growling. My mother fell as she rounded the corner and a boy about my age jumped on her back showing his teeth that were covered in blood. In disbelief I watch as he sank his fangs into my mother's neck. I was frozen in shock until I heard Jasmine crying out. The only thing I knew I might be able to do was getting her out of there so I jumped into the car and handed her my cell phone for her to call the police while I started the car. I hoped that I could possible scare the boy off our mother with the car but more of them came. Two more boys around the same age turned the corner fallowed by an older man who looked to be in his mid to late twenties.

Don't ask me how I could tell in such panic, then I probably couldn't but I've had plenty of time to look over it in my mind and there is no way I could forget it.

I started to back the car up so we could drive away and maybe find some help when the two boys suddenly jumped on to the car. For the first time I could see their eyes clearly but I wish Jasmine hadn't. They were crimson red like pools of blood.

I tried to move the car back more but in wouldn't go, I looked at the hood and saw they had smashed it in probably crushing the engine.

The man started walking over to us and I had no idea what to do I just hoped Jasmine had gotten the police. I looked over to her and saw that she was talking to someone but to my horror one of the boys was at her side of the car. I tried to grab her but he ripped off the car door and took her before I could. The older man was by him now and ripped her from his hands. We were both screaming at them but they ignored us. My car door was ripped off next while the man laughed gripping my sisters arm with his pale fingers. As I was pulled out he leaned down closer to Jasmine as she screamed for help. Time seemed to stand completely still when he reached her neck with his fangs and punctured her skin. I will never forget the agenized scream she let out or the look of complete horror and pain that was on her face under the locks of blond from the man's head. When time finally started again two of the boys must have decided I hadn't screamed enough because they took me around the corner to see what was left of the rest of my family.

My father laid in pieces in the ally by the theater while my brother was further in, his light brown hair in a puddle of his own blood. The boy on top of him seemed to be enjoying every drop he could get from him. I wouldn't scream though, I wouldn't give them the satisfaction; I was concentrating on my anger. I tried my best to not even cry but I couldn't help that. When the man came around the corner still holding Jasmine I almost lost it. She was hanging limp from his hands and her beautiful blue eyes were clouded over. The only other sign that something had happened was the drops of her blood on the front of her favorite white sundress. I almost didn't notice the others had followed him, now there were five boys my age and that monster of a man surrounding me.

They seemed to be waiting for something, watching the older man. He looked at me then shook his head, at that the two who were holding me sank their teeth into my shoulders by the straps of my sleeveless shirt. The burning I felt threw my body made it impossible for me to hold back my screams any longer. The pain was unbearable but I could still see the others start to disappear into the night and how that monster just dropped Jasmine to the ground. When they were gone I saw another figure, it was much larger and as he looked towards us he started to shack uncontrollably. I couldn't believe it when I saw him transform into a wolf. If it wasn't for the pain I would have sworn the whole night would have been a terrifying nightmare. When he charged at the boys holding me, my vision started to fade and the only thing I was aware of was the burning in my veins.

When the burning finally faded, it was three days later and I was in a room with two large men with black hair and tan skin watching me. They explained to me what had happened that night, I was attacked by a vampire clan and that I was now a vampire as well. I wanted to die then and there; I had become the same kind of creature as those monsters that killed my family. But that wasn't all they had to tell me, apparently they were shape-shifters from up north that could turn into wolves. I had been thrown into a supernatural war between vampires and werewolves.

That was six years ago.

Now I am a vampire slayer, ironic no? I searched for the vampires responsible for the death of my family for three years before I finally found them, sort of. Southern clans are different than those of the north, there are the leaders then there are their newborns that they kill and replace after their first year. Chris (the shape-shifter that saved me) and I have killed many small clans with a quite successful approach. We would separate the group so we would only fight four at a time by having me lure them into an alley way or a blocked passage using myself as bait, then Chris would block the entrance and we would attack. The plan only works because I am different than other vampires, due to my abilities to control earth I smell different, Chris has explained it as violets mixed with jasmines in fresh soil with a hint of the sweet vamp smell, but more of the flowers (another irony to add to my life). My eyes are also not the characteristic crimson red, but varying shades of green so as long as I act human I am taken for one.

We used this method to go after the group that killed my family and destroyed two of the leaders, unfortunately the blond monster that killed Jasmine escaped so we have been tracking him ever since.

Ch 2 The Move

Violet's POV

I was cooking dinner for Chris, which you know is hard to do, shape-shifters eat sooooo much, while I was reading the headlines in the papers. I always looked for multiple murders in an area, or missing teen agers and young adults. They usually are signs of leeches. Then I heard the door and Chris walking in to the kitchen of our small apartment.

"Hello beautiful," he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to his warm body.

"Hi Chris, learn anything interesting today?"

"The couple a few doors done has a rat in the apartment," I looked at him and saw his childish smile, I hate it when he does that, it means he's avoiding something.

"You know what I mean, out with it,"

"Can't we talk about something besides leeches today?" he started to give me such an adorable puppy face, I almost always fall for that face, but not today.

"Chris, love, we haven't started to track any vampires in a week, I'm getting restless just sitting here all day playing house wife," love my fiancé, but this is just not my cup of tea.

"Fine, have you read the headlines?" what was he getting at? I always read them, there was nothing!

"Yes I read them," I then pointed at the state paper.

"Wrong one V, try the New York Times," he then dropped the paper on top of the other open to a page with the headline MURDERER ON THE LOOSE IN SEATTLE, WASHINTON.

"Seattle? We haven't been that north in a while, why there?"

"Well, it has more over cast days, not too far from the beach, a variety of hunting choices for you, nice all-you-can-eat places for me . . ." Chris rubbed his nose along my jaw line while he talked which made me start to melt.

"Chris, get to the point, you're making it sound like a vacation, not work," I couldn't help but laugh.

"And Mich said he knows a guy up there in the res by a town called Forks that could give us a few pointers," with how fast he said that any human would have missed it but I caught it loud and clear.

"POINTERS? Are you saying that our _dear_ _Alpha_ doesn't think we are good enough? We've only been at this for what five years!"I hope he can hear the sarcasm in that.

"Violet calm down! This guy has experience with bloodsuckers with gifts! He told me that it would be a good idea to talk to him, plus he already kinda told him to expect two of the pack to show up in about two weeks," Chris tightened his hold around my waist and started to nuzzle into my neck to try and calm me. DAMN! He's too good at that.

"And who is this guy and does he know I'm a vampire?" Michel has forgotten to mention that a lot since they made me an official member.

"His name is Sam, we are to meet him at the house of one of the elders of his tribe for dinner," there's that childish grin again.

"Chris, did he tell him?"

"I don't know,"

"Is he a shape-shifter?"

"I don't know,"

"What do you know Chris?" this was getting old.

"That I love you, I can't live without you, you are my world, my everything, and the most beautiful woman in the world," with that he started kissing my neck then down my jaw line.

"One of these days, that's not going to get you out of trouble you hear me? You're such an imprinted fool," with a soft chuckle he pressed his lips to mine and I forgot all about what we were arguing about, well almost.

"Wait, TWO WEEKS? How long are we going to be there? Do we have a place to stay? Are we going to run or get plane tickets? Are we going to have to stop the lease on the apartment? Are we going to have to change our cover? And WHEN DID HE TELL YOU?" Mich should really just talk to me when it comes to this kind of thing; I'm the one who really wants to know about this stuff.

"Yes two weeks, Mich said a few months, at least for pack to pack relations since we are there, he got us a little house to rent on the pack's dollar, I'd rather run I hate plans, yes, Mich already did, and about an hour ago," he is pulling that childish grin too often today.

"Chris!"

"Yes love?"

"What's our cover?"

"Have I mentioned I love you yet today?" at that I pulled away and stared him in the eyes. This can't be good if he's still hiding it, Mich is going to get it! I don't care if he's Chris' brother, he will get it!

"What did that stupid brother of yours do?"

"Well, you see, he wanted to make sure we got use to the place a little before we meet Sam, and to make sure the cover would last for a while if we ended up staying for a while, so he kind of enrolled us in school," okay, that I can handle, but why is he still grinning?

"Community College?"

"No . . . I'll be a senior at Forks high, our adult figure just will never be seen and if they call 'home' they will be calling Mich's cell," Chris then started to nuzzle me again as he tried to pull me back to his chest.

"You'll be a senior? AM I A JUNIOR?" A vampire stuck in a 19 year old body posing as a junior, that can't work.

"Yes Violet, you will be a junior, you do look younger than me so it only makes since. Mich will be my guardian when they call him and you will be a friend's daughter he's looking after until you're out of high school. Our first day is two days before we meet Sam," Chris than kissed my check and grabbed a plate to start pilling food on.

I just watched him for a while still in shock, Michel was usually a little bit bad at giving us time to do things, granted that is a bit our fault since we don't always tell him where we're going before we do, but this was a little much. We had to pack, deal with the landlord and Chris had to cancel any of his stray jobs he had planned. That wouldn't be too bad if we took a plan but Chris wanted to _run _all the way from Carson City to Forks? We had to plan the best route which would not be the shortest and we have to go buy night until we crossed the Cascades at least to be safe, the run alone would take around a week in itself if we played it safe. We'll just make it for our first day at school.

We spent the rest of the day packing our belongings, but since we traveled a lot it wasn't much. Honestly all we had was the essential cooking supplies, our cloths, my laptop for my online business, our cell phones, and all the charging cords. Somehow we always found a way to get to a coffee shop or something to do the charging and computer work. We really didn't need anything else, we'd probably just stay in the woods if it wasn't for the fact we wanted to at least _look_ normal.

Packing wasn't the hard part, and I could plan our route in one night, it was trying to look normal that made things hard, and our landlord. It took us two days just to contact the guy; he was out a lot and didn't own a cell phone. To top it off, apparently Chris had not just a few odd jobs, but _ten_ to cancel, _plus_ six of them made him find replacements to do the job. We got out of there as quickly as I expected though, five days after we found out we were leaving.

Forks, here we come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 First Meetings

Violet's POV

We had finally made it to Forks after our long run and since it wasn't too late, not that it really mattered to me what time it was, we decided to run through the rez to get an idea about the pack we were going to meet.

"_How many do you think there will be Chris?"_ I ran beside him and as always I couldn't help when we spoke, well thought, but looked over his beautiful fur coat. I loved how the white, brown, and black mixed perfectly a crossed his body, even as a human I admired the coat of the timber wolf.

"_I don't know, probably around four like us, not counting you of course. You can stop checking me out now," _he started to laugh at me but what can I say? I got myself one hot wolf, in both forms.

"_Why thank you,"_

"_You're welcome, I don't think we'll learn anything, all their scents are blended together. Race you to the edge of the woods!" _

"_You're on!"_ He bolted off and I was right behind him until I smelled something different and slowed slightly down.

Chris' POV (first change!)

I was running as fast as I could towards the edge of the wood and Violet was right behind me, I didn't pay attention to anything else until I noticed she slowed down. Then I smelled it, another wolf, we hadn't planned on meeting them yet but an early introduction wouldn't hurt would it?

I started to slow down as well and as I did I turned to look behind me. The Reddish wolf that was charging towards us did not slow down and I realized too late that he was going straight towards Violet. He suddenly lunged at her tackling her to the ground, I was furious! I ran right to him and threw him off of her as fast as I could, letting out the loudest growl I could muster. I wanted to kill that filthy mutt!

"_CHRIS DON'T! Let's just go, we can work this out later," _how could she be so calm? That flea bitten scoundrel could have hurt her or worse _**killed**_ her!

"_But he didn't! Now let him up and let's go!"_

I glared at the mangy dog and snipat him one more time.

"_CHRISTAPHER NOW!" _Oh boy, she really meant it that time.

"_I meant it the first time! Now I'm angry!"_ she started to continue running in the direction we were going before and I notice that more were coming. That sorry excuse for a wolf probably called for reinforcements. I decided to run after her, we'd have to talk about this later because obviously our _beloved Alpha_ did not tell them she was a vampire.

"_No really? I thought that was how they greeted _all_ of their guests!"_

"_You can stop the sarcasm now V,"_

"_Thanks for your permission,"_ I didn't want to answer that, so I just grumbled about what happened the rest of the way to the place Michel got us.

Violet's POV

When we got to the house we called the number Mich gave us for the landlord and they told us where the key was. The house was already completely furnished with the regular house hold furniture. I swear though, I'm going to be sick of green by the time we leave this town. Wasn't it enough everything outside was coated green did the living room furniture have to be green too?

Chris went straight for the couch after putting on his shorts and plopped down on it. He stared at me with an angry yet questioning look and I knew it was going to start; I might as well make myself comfortable. I decided that I would sit on his lap and squeeze in tightly to his chest while I rested my head on his shoulder. I thought that might soften the blow a bit, and it was very comfortable.

"Violet, that won't get you out of this conversation. Why in the world did you one, not raise a finger in defense against that no-good-piece-of-garbage, two stop me from teaching him a lesson, and three yell at me for what I did do?" great, here we go.

"One, I was too surprised to do anything before you did. Two, you were going to kill him and that would not have been good for many reasons and you know them. Three, he had every right to attack. I am a vampire, I was running behind you and it probably looked like I was chasing you. It is normal for shape-shifter to attack unknown vampires in their territory and you know I'm right," I stayed as calm as I could while explaining to him not moving from my position on his lap.

Chris started to rub his hand in a circle on my back and laid his head on top of mine letting out a sigh.

"Are you saying you want me to just forget it and do nothing about this? Just let him get away with it?"

"When we talk to this Sam we'll tell him we want to meet their Alpha if Sam isn't him, which I think he probably is. All we can do is tell him what happened and let them deal with it within their pack,"

"So we're just going to sit here and do nothing until we see him?"

"No, we are going to school tomorrow, I want to take care of that vampire problem in Seattle the day after and tonight I'm going hunting," I started to get up from my seat on Chris' lap when he secured both of his arms around my waist and pull me back to his chest.

"No, I don't want you to go out alone with them out there, they could attack again," I could hear a slight growl in his voice as he spoke.

"I have to go hunting, and if they were really going to hunt me down don't you think they would be here already? I'm pretty sure we're out of their territory and I promise to stay close by. We have school tomorrow so you should get some sleep," I then took his arms off my waist and kissed him on the check before standing up.

I could tell he was still not happy with the idea of me hunting alone but understood why I had to. As I walked to the back door I heard him get up and head to what I assume must have been the bedroom still slightly grumbling.

-V/C-E/B-J/A-E/R-

As we arrived at school I could already tell I was not going to like it. The school was very small compared to any school I had been in which meant as new students we would stand out and the fact that we rode a bike and a skateboard here probably made us stand out even more. The only thing I saw that might draw attention away from us was two cars in the parking lot, a silver Volvo and a red BMW. Whoever drove those cars looked to have money, or at least more than most around here, so hopefully people paid more attention to them.

When we went inside Chris went straight for the closest vending machine as I went into the office to grab our schedules. The lady inside the office looked at me somewhat worriedly like any other normal human would, me being a monster and all. I smiled shyly at her to try and calm her down slightly as I got our things including a paper our teachers had to sign. When I left I saw two girls not too far away looking at Chris while they whispered to themselves.

"Wow, he's cute!"

"Do you think he's from La Push?"

"Don't be silly Jessica, if he was he'd be going to school there,"

"Sorry Lauren, you're right. Are you going to go talk to him?" at that I started walking over to them; the last thing we need is two idiotic girls fallowing him around. Need to nip this in the bud now.

"Of course I am, he needs someone to show him around doesn't he? I think we would both enjoy that," The blond then flipped some of her hair back like some prissy model. Before she was able to step forward I tapped her shoulder.

"I don't think that would be smart, you don't want to embarrass yourself. Chris and I can find our own way around thank you," both of the girls then stared at me with both surprise and hatred on their faces.

At that point Chris looked our way and smiled as he walked over. When he got to us he completely ignored the other two girls and reached his hand out to me.

"Ready to go V?" I smiled and took his hand leaving the two girls glaring at the two of us.

"What was with those two Violet? Do you know them or something?"

"No, they were just admiring you so I thought I'd make it clear that you and I were together. You did your part exactly like I thought you would," I kissed his cheek before I looked over our schedules and noticed we only had first period together. I should have assumed as much since we are pretending to be a year apart. I swear Mich is going to get it when I see him next.

After first period things got very boring. I already have a degree in Mathematics and business so I really didn't have to listen to my algebra teacher in second period. My third class was an advanced history class which I wasn't looking forward to. As I walked into class I froze in place right by the door and could not believe what I was smelling.

In the back of the room sat a vampire with slightly shaggy blond hair. At my entrance he turned his head to look at me with his topaz eyes which confused me at first but I decided at that point I didn't care. When I realized that the only open seat left was right by him, I got even angrier. Something about the whole situation seemed to confuse him so he continued to watch me as I sat down beside him.

I could feel the eyes of that human leech on me during the entire class period. It took all of my control and practice to just sit there like any human would, just slightly uncomfortable by the fact that the ultimate killing machine was sitting right beside me. The longer he stared at me the more irritated I got and I couldn't help but start to twirl my hair around my finger, one of my human habits I still can't quite break.

Right before the end of class I turned to him for the first time and gave him my most innocent smile which seemed to just confuse him more than he already was. As quietly as a human could I whispered to him before I left.

"Stay away."

The confusion on his face just seemed to grow and before I could leave he responded to my warning.

"Who are you and why are you so angry?" at the sound of his southern accent I almost lost it. So many things started to run through my mind, tactics to kill him, conclusions on the situation, but mainly memories. I quickly pushed those back to concentrate on the situation, first of all the fact that no southern vampire traveled alone. Instantly after I remembered that there was another at the door.

"Jasper come on, the others are waiting," a short pixie like leech came bouncing into the room towards him. As she passed me our eyes meet for a moment before I pulled away and went at the fastest human rate I could to the door, the last thing I wanted to do was stare blankly into another pair of topaz eyes.

Once I reached the lunch room I immediately went to an empty table in the back of the room to wait for Chris. Hopefully he has heard more than I have.

Edward's POV

I couldn't believe it; a stupid mute was in our school, not to mention one of my classes. He was just as surprised as I was so that makes me believe he has not yet spoken with Sam or any of the other members of the pack. From the sounds of it he did not come alone either. His imprint Violet is also attending the school; I could only hope the rest of my family had some more information because a werewolf is the last thing I want around Bella.

Like always my family and I sat at our usual table with Bella and trays of food we would never eat. To my dismay, the mute and his imprint decided to eat inside as well so his sent was all over the room.

"Edward, what do you know about the new students? Besides the fact that he is a mute." Just like Emmet, right to the point.

"I can only say that the girl is his imprint and her name is Violet, I believe the teacher called him Christopher. He is also confused about our eyes, which means they have not met any other like us before."

"I'd agree with that. The girl Violet is in my history class, she also got confused with my eyes, but other than that she was very angry which seemed to get even worse when I spoke." So the girl knew about us, I guess that was to be expected.

While my family continued discussing things they had picked up about the new comers I looked over at them and say her eating an apple which she did not enjoy at all. But then the two of them decided to start a very interesting conversation, well at least to me.

"So Chris, anything interesting?" '_With that many leeches there has to be some killings around here,'_

"Same as always" _'I can't believe it though,'_

'_WHAT! NONE! Maybe they are the one's killing in Seattle, good thing we are taking care of that tomorrow,'_ That caught me off guard, I knew something was different about these two but I didn't think the idiot would take a human vampire hunting.

"I met some of the locals though; there is an Emmet Cullen and Rosalie Hale in my second period class and an Edward Cullen in my third. They seem to be the owners of the expensive cars in the lot by the looks of them. I also ran into that girl from earlier again, Jessica I think, with a guy named Mike. You run into anybody?" '_Maybe she knows the other bloodsuckers,'_

"Yeah, there was this nice girl in my math class named Angela, I kinda like her. There was also a Jasper Hale who stared at me the whole time in history,"

At that I couldn't help but slightly laugh, "You really shouldn't stare Jasper."

"She confused me, I was only trying to figure her emotions out, it's not like I'm the only one who has done that," '_Like you did with Bella'_ at that I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back on the new comers.

To my surprise she was still thinking about Jasper but in a completely new setting. He was in a dark parking lot right by a car with a screaming little girl in his hands. I cringed at the sight of her own blood dripping onto her white sundress. Then his face started to change, his nose became longer and more pronounced, his hair grew straight and reached the middle of his back held in a loose ponytail, the face of this new man also became longer and his eyes changed to a bright red.

"V? You okay?" '_If that filthy leech hurt her I'll kill him!'_

I could hear the rest of my family become quiet as they turned to look at me curiously. Bella on the other hand seemed worried.

"What's going on, she looks upset. Is she okay Edward?" Bella turned to look at the girl when she asked.

"Jasper here seems to remind her of some very unpleasant memories, but that is all I'll say on that."

At that point the girl turned to look at us for the first time and I was surprised to see she had light green eyes, I expected them to be darker with her hair being such a dark brown. Her skin confused me as well, it was so pale I would have thought she was one of us if it hadn't been for her eyes and smell. I continued to stare at her in shock as she gave me a quick hateful glare but then shift her attention to Bella.

'_We have to get that girl away from that stupid human parasite and fast. Who knows what twisted games he has planned for her.'_

On impulse I pulled Bella closer to me and growled lowly, thankfully to where only my family should have heard. Or at least that is what I thought, but the new girl quickly turned around.

'_What in the world is up with him? It's almost as if he knew what I was thinking, oh no, what if he does?' _surprisingly enough, her face stayed completely calmas her mind began to panic. I also started to worry, the fact that I pulled Bella closer to me should not have brought up this kind of reaction. And when I thought about it, she had no reason to glare at me when she did, unless she could hear us but that would be impossible.

"Edward, she is starting to panic, what is going on?" Jasper looked at me thoroughly confused, but I wasn't sure how to answer him. If I told him and she could hear us then I would be practically telling her I could read her mind which was not what I wanted to do. Violet seemed to come to a conclusion on her own though since she started to recite mathematical theories in her head.

"Chris, think about what you want for dinner,"

"Why?"

"Just do it, we're leaving," at that the two of them got out of their seats and headed to the door. Unfortunately due to how the other students arranged themselves, they had to pass us to get there.

When they did, Alice spoke for the first time since we got into the lunch room.

"Stay away from Jazz," at her words the mathematics stopped to revel the same little girl from the previous scene lying lifeless on the ground but before I could see any more of what was going on, the werewolf grabbed her hand snapping her out of it. The two of them quickly rushed by us and out the door.

I turned to look back at my family and saw Jasper rubbing at his temples as Alice rubbed his back.

"Are you alright Jasper?"

"Yeah Alice, just do me a favor and don't call me Jazz around her again, it' bad enough without the added heartbreak," Rosalie just wrinkled her nose in disgust at his request.

"And why should we care how she feels? She obviously hates us, is with that mute, and was probably called by the local mutes to cause problems for us!" Bella stiffened at her words but stayed quiet, it was obvious she didn't agree with Rose's last point.

"Because it hurts Rose, I felt it too and it hurt. Do you know why Edward?"

"That name seems to be attached to a little girl, someone close to her,"

"And what about her? So she knows a girl who she calls Jazz so what?" Sometimes Emmet could be so dense.

"Knew Emmet, she knew a girl named Jazz. She's dead." At that everyone once again went quiet.


End file.
